


Skeletons in the closet

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Skeleton Twins (2014)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Bill Hader/P J Ransone rare pairings, Crush at First Sight, Eddie saves the day, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, OOC Eddie, Reddie extended universe, Sassy Eddie Kaspbrak, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: A different Halloween for Milo ...
Relationships: Milo Dean/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

\- "Let's get out of here .. Just ... Let's go."

Milo's sister sighed. She was exhausted. She wanted to get out of that place. Go where no one knew her. Where she did not have a past and did not feel the fear and shame of crossing paths with his former partner, or worse, with her ex-lover. To have the power to tell whoever asked that her life had been another's. Another that she wished she had. Not the joke she was living now.

Milo answered cautiously. 

\- "Oookey? ... Where would we go?"

The woman sighed. They were both lying on a blanket on the hood of the car, watching the stars ... or what could be seen at least from the night sky, amid so much light pollution. The darkness gave her the courage to speak .

\- "Anywhere ... Just throw a dart at a map and let's go there .. Let's get out of here ..".

Milo looked at her puzzled. He looked away and thought for a few seconds. What did he have to lose? He no longer had a job as a waiter. His sister could get a place or a job as dental hygienist and he could try to find something better. He could also leave Rich behind. Starting from scratch didn't sound bad at all actually.

\- "Ok..OK .. Let's get out of this fucking place!"

They both smiled at the prospect of something better than what they had.

  
*   
Half an hour later, a dart pointed on a map the location of a small northern town. Two glasses of whiskey lay empty beside the map on the table in the living room. The twins talked between laughter, packing their clothes and personal items.

In the morning they would look for a Moving company online that could move furniture and appliances.

Maggi found out on the internet that there was a job available at a local practice and Milo would look for something as soon as he was there. They were both excited and scared. But they were together and together they could face whatever life trowed at them.

  
*

  
They had arrived two days ago. They found a small cabin which they rented at a reasonable price. Maggi had gone to see the clinic and Milo was walking the streets with his eyes opened to any "help wanted" sign on the streets and from time to time he would sit down to jib job hunting on his phone.

At the end of the day he had 3 interviews for food establishments the next day. He came home exhausted and collapsed on the sofa. At that moment Maggi arrived. A tired Milo asked.

-"How did it go ?..".

\- "Excellent! I start tomorrow. That's why I came late. They really were in need of a dental hygienist. I moved my equipment and my things there .. At least the children here are well educated compared to the adults who made me suffer in New York ... And what about you? .. ".

She sat next to his brother on the sofa.

\- "Good. I guess..I have interviews tomorrow."   
\- "Oh!. That reminds me .. Tonight we are going out .. Miss beauty queen !."

Milo covered his eyes with his hands and leaned his head dramatically on the couch.

\- "Maggi, no! I'm not in the mood for Halloween .. Besides the last one was horrible ..".

The woman was a little saddened and looked to the side, but smiled quickly. She was focused on change those memories.

\- "More reasons to go out !. Oh come on, Milo! I bought you a new dress..You are gonna love it! ..".

Milo uncovered one eye and raised an incredulous brow. Then he followed her into her room. The same wig from last year was already on the dresser and Maggi pulled out a beautiful red dress from the closet.

\- "This time I will do you a make up more natural, but I will show off those beautiful eyes! .. You'll see!".

*

Milo was waiting, leaning against the wall at the side of the store. One of his high heels was broken and Maggi had gone in to buy super glue. Town folks were all out on the streets and there was not a single taxi in sight in this small town.

People walked past the store. Beautiful orange lights decorated the avenues of the picturesque and quiet town. Milo didn't notice it because he was looking at his ruined shoe. He looked up when someone spoke to him.

\- "Hey !. Need help, baby? ..".

A man disguised as a police officer said smiling. Milo raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was the first time in a year that someone had flirted with him and this guy was everything but subtle.

\- "Oh. No thanks .. I'm fine. It's just a heel. Nothing that a a drop of super glue wouldn't fix ..".

The man was shorter than Milo. Dark-haired and brown-eyed with sad eyebrows. Like Bambi . His lips were thin and he had on each side of his face dimples. Milo found them cute. He could notice that under the uniform he was ripped even though he was thin.

Milo thought, 'What chance do I have of meeting such a sexy guy interested in me in this mini town just after two days?' Plus he looked amazing in that uniform.

The man got closer him and spoke in a low voice.

\- "I can take you home in my car if you need . It would not be a problem. What is your name, may i asked ?."

Milo's eyes widened. This guy was not going slow at all.Milo panicked and said the first thing it came to mind. Which was terrible because wad the name of his former teacher.

\- "Rich!"

The other man smiled and his dimples got more evident. Milo's knees were shaking.

\- "Richie..A pleasure. You may call me Eddie.. or officer Kaspbrak..if you like it better? ...".

Milo blushed and looked down. He was a bit startled when the man, Eddie, took one of his gloved hands in his and gently kissed his knuckles. 

\- "Oh! .. Fuck me ..".

Milo whispered. Something in Eddie's eyes flashed.Milo had only said a common expression and yet it seemed like the man wanted to make the statement come true in that instant.

Milo didn't know what was happening.

Suddenly he found himself against the wall of the semi-dark alley and the shorter man was devouring his mouth as if it were his last chance .. Fucking hell !. Milo never felt more desired in his life. It was too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie didn't give him a break. His tongue invaded Milo's mouth, dominating every space. Milo was getting dizzy from so much excitement. His knees gave in and he slipped slightly down the wall.Eddie held him tightly around the waist. Their bodies close together, so close that Milo could feel the perfect shape and size of the erection against his leg. The shorter man was rock hard.

Milo was panting. He was sure all his makeup had been transferred to Eddie's face who was kissing him like he wanted to devour him whole. Needy sounds escaped Milo's mouth every time there was a second of respite between their long hot kisses.

Suddenly a muffled and surprised sound was heard:

\- "Oh! .. Oops ..".

It was Maggi, who had found them red-handed and was now turning around to go back to the store.

Eddie broke away a bit and started to help fix Milo's clothes. 

\- "I'm sorry .. I dont know what came over me for a moment .. er .. I".

\- "No. I .. I like it.. I. Sorry I'll see you later .. Eddie Kaspbrak. hehehe ..".

Milo started following his sister to catch up with her. But he stopped at the shorter man's words.

\- "See you later .. Rich ..".

\- "Oh I .. Call me Milo .. I'll explain later .. bye."

Milo blew him a kiss and went after his sister.

Eddie sighed. He had never had such a visceral reaction. He felt really attracted to the young drag. It was as if all the blood flowed to his member and left his brain no oxygen to think. He had never been so attracted to someone so much as to stopped his patrol and went after them.

He laughed . All he had was the name 'Milo'. The man was clearly new to town and Eddie wasn't sure he'd ever seen him dressed like that. Perhaps just this Halloween night had been the exception. But someone so tall and with such beautiful eyes was hard to miss. He would find him sooner or later.

At least if the young man was interested in him he would seek him out. He had given him his full name. Hopefully he would look it up on the internet or visit the station in the small town put pu curiosity. The Boys would laugh at him all day, but Fuck it! It would be worth it. Milo was gorgeous.

*   
\- "Well well well..what was ..that, little brother? .. haha I'll leave you for a minute and when i came back someone has his tongue down your throat.!."

Maggi couldn't stop laughing. Milo clapped her on the arm.

\- "Gosh! Leave me alone! ..".

  
*

A few days passed. Milo resisted looking for the man on internet. He wasn't so sure he wanted to meet him without his costume. Halloween night allowed everyone to get carried away. Inhibition in the air. The freedom to hide one's identity behind a temporary mask. Milo felt insecure. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Rich.

So he resisted and ended up working in a small family restaurant. 

*

  
One morning Milo was leaving for work. He was walking a few blocks to the bus stop that would take him to work when a vehicle pulled up next to him.

Milo was surprised, but then a spark of annoyance took over and he began to walk briskly away from the car. He heard a door open and close. 

Rich trotted after him. Milo gritted his teeth and picked up his pace.

\- "Milo wait ..wait, please!".

The waiter kept walking without paying attention to him. He had no intention of talking to him. He had left New York to leave his past behind . He wanted a new life.

He felt a strong grip on his arm . It would leave a mark, maybe a bruise. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

\- "Owww !. Let go of me, Rich !. You're hurting me! ..".

Milo turned around to freed himself. Rich still wasn't letting go. As he spoke the pressure on Milo's bicep increased. He wanted to get away, but the other man wouldn't budge. 

\- "Milo .. listen to me! .. You left .. you .. I looked for you .. I did not know what to do. You no longer answer my calls or messages. This is destiny .. that we meet again! .. I .." .

Milo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes filled with tears of frustration and anger.

\- "! NO !. This is just bad luck !! .. Leave me alone, Rich..There is a reason why I cut off contact and It is that I don't want anything to do with you. Isn't that what you wanted?! .. Well , congratulations !! .. I don't want anything with you now! .. ".

Rich took him by both arms and screamed.

\- "LISTEN TO ME! ..... UGHHH!".

The man fell to the ground on his back. A police officer had him on the ground immobilizing his hands. Milo blinked in shock.

The officer turned his face and Milo gasped in surprise. 

It was Eddie.

He was a real cop !! .. It was not a Halloween costume! Milo thought.

\- "Are you okay? Did this bastard hurt you? ..".

Milo just nodded.

\- "Officer, this is a mistake .. I ..".

Milo clearly saw the moment when Officer Kaspbrak turned red and a vein would start popping out of his temple. One of his eyes twitched from anger.

\- "Shut your mouth, you fucking idiot .. I saw perfectly how you had him by the arms."

Milo touched Eddie's shoulder.

\- "It is okay, officer Kaspbrak .. He's already leaving and he's not going to bother me again .. right?! ..".

Rich stammered in agreement. Eddie straightened up and let him go with a menacing look. The scared man ran to his car parked across the street and fled.

When he got out of sight, Eddie turned to Milo, who whispered a bit flushed. His beautiful dark blue eyes stared at him in awe.

\- "You are a real officer! ... Oh my God! ..".

Eddie scratched behind his neck and cleared his throat.

\- "I thought you knew, baby..but it makes sense that you didn't .. It was Halloween after all..umm .. Can i.. take you to your destination? .."

Milo smiled like the sun.

*

Milo was smiling. His eyes opened slowly. His lips parted from Eddie's.

They looked at each other for several seconds in silence, until Milo whispered almost breathlessly.

\- "Thanks for bringing me home. You didn't have to go to the restaurant for me .."

Eddie's hand caressed the other's cheek. 

\- "It's not a bother .. Do you think that if I had introduced myself any other day you would have gone out with me? ..".

Milo laughed taking Eddie's hand that was on his cheek, between his own.

\- "Probably i would have freaked out! ...".

Eddie laughed and shook his head before standing on tiptoe and kissing Milo's lips once more.

Eddie whispered against the waiter's lips.

\- "Can I come for you later tonight? ..".

Milo answered whispering against his lips as well and without opening his eyes.

\- "Oh God, Yes!".

  
THE END


End file.
